


The Hearts of Soldiers

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Creep factor, FrostIron - Freeform, Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty years into the future, the human race has been enveloped by a mysterious disease known as Night Heart. Now whenever a baby is born, they are given a new prosthetic heart from the organization known as SHIELD to avoid the illness. Whenever SHIELD needs someone gone, they plant a defective heart, letting the person live for only thirty years before it breaks down.<br/>Loki Laufeyson’s the son of a wealthy business owner, who’s next in line to inherit the company after his brothers untimely passing. Loki knows that he‘s next, but is unwilling to die before he can claim his fortune.<br/>That’s where weapons engineer Tony Stark, and secret assassin Clint Barton come in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is rated m for distubring themes, violence, some drug use, and slash later on. This is a slight spin off of my very first fanfic which was titled Something About Hearts, but it's. . . not. Enjoy :)

Prologue

It’d been over the news for months now. People dropping dead in the streets due to an illness no one could identify. Some, the Catholics, said it was workings of the devil. Others, the anarchists, believed it was the government taking down the population rate. Some even believed it was the ending of the human race. 

And it might have been, if not for one very powerful man, known as Nick Fury. 

Fury had an idea, and over time gained supporters. They went into the lungs and heart of the victims and tried to find the cause, only to find pounds of black smudge clouding the arteries leading into the heart and turning it black as night. Fury worked endlessly for years, trying to figure out a way to stop this atrocity, until one day, he had an idea. 

It was to give every human born a new heart that was immune to the blackness of the disease that was soon becoming known as Night Heart. A prosthetic heart that blocked away the blackness and kept the blood flowing for almost a hundred years if the person was healthy. 

No one knew exactly what caused the blackness, no one knew where it came from or how it spread, only that people were dropping dead day after day with the death rate skyrocketing, and the population sinking. And so the people agreed to let Nick Fury insert fake hearts to every baby born. Except that Nick Fury had done this for entirely different reasons than helping the world. He’d done it to kill. 

Whenever Fury, or his organization known as SHIELD, wanted a person of bad blood line with criminals, or of men with riches and gold which they’d rather inherit gone, they’d insert a defective heart, which would let the person live only thirty years before caving in on itself and letting the blackness take them. 

There are groups that hide in secret, hide and rebel against the organization, for they know the horror that is truly being done, but eventually Fury and his right hand man Coulson, find and kill them. In the dirty way that Nick doesn’t like things to be dealt with in. 

Tony Stark is one of the rebels, became one after his father, a weapons manufacturer, died of a defect. Tony’s smart, smarter than most of the rest, and is only twenty five, has got a few years left before his own heart inevitably gives out. 

He and his mother have been in with the rebels hiding in a base in New Mexico for about seven years now, after Tony got out of school. There aren’t many people in the base, only a man named Steve Rogers, who Tony’s had his fair share of sex with, Bruce Banner, a cranky, quiet kid who Tony bothers the hell out of but knows that Bruce loves him all the same. He’s the only other one around who has nearly the brain capacity. And that’s it. Just the Stark’s, Bruce, and Steve. Tony knows that there are larger hide-outs all around the world, but he never dares to try to get access to them. 

Tony’s what’s known as a ‘Weapy.’ Weapy’s are people who make weapons that go against the metal heart implanted in their chest. Tony’s the best there is, and no one dares to go against that statement. He’s made things that can turn off the heart and turn it back on again. Things that can wire the blood through different organs, while bypassing the heart completely. But Tony’s not satisfied. He’s got his eyes on a much bigger prize. 

Clint Barton is an assassin, one who has a very specific way of getting paid. Clint lives in one of the larger hideouts in New York city, filled with people he doesn’t even know the name of after all this time. The only person he really knows is Natasha Romanoff, another assassin like him. Whenever the food supply gets down, they’re in charge of taking care of the weakest link, and if necessary, going above ground for more food. 

Clint and Tasha get paid by things like drugs or guns, things that are hard to get a hold of down in the cellars. Sometimes if Barton’s feeling overly cocky, he’ll see if he can bang more people than Tasha for a kill. 

He hasn’t won yet. 

Natasha and Clint were raised together in an orphanage, and they’d never found out the truth about either of their parents. They’ve got a relationship going that whenever someone questions them about it, they always reply with ‘We’re just fuck buddies. Not much else to do around here.’ For which the questioner would laugh and walk away, and not be heard of again in the morning. 

And there’s Loki Laufeyson. Loki’s the son of Odin Odinson and Frigga Odinson, and brother of Thor Odinson. You may ask why Loki’s surname is different than the rest of his kin, and Loki’d have no answer for you. He truly doesn’t know, but he has his suspicions of course. He doesn’t look anything like the rest of his family, them with their light hair, tan skin, and blue eyes, and him with his ravens hair, pale skin, and green eyes. Not that he cares much, he wouldn’t want to meet the people who gave him up. 

Odin developed an empire when he was young, and all from scratch. The business of real estate was stupid and hilarious to Loki, but it did bring in the money, especially when they’d sell a higher end home to a SHIELD agent. 

Loki’s relationship with his brother is rough and slightly tragic, but Loki doesn’t like to be reminded of the fact that he’s related to that doorknob. They’d always liked each other while they were children, but something changed along their lifetime to fill their words with hate and malice. Thor never wanted it to be that way, of course, but Loki was good at making his words just painful enough to get Thor in on the banters. Even if they were much harsher than that. 

Loki loves his mother the most out of his family, mostly because she’s always loved him the most out the family. Frigga’s with Odin mostly for the money, and she thinks Thor’s about as dumb as Loki does, even though she’s too kind to ever say so. They have a healthy relationship, one that Loki holds close to his heart. 

His prosthetic heart. He’d never held a thought to his heart before this day. 

This day was when everything changed. 

This is not the story of heroes and villains. This is not the story of good versus evil, or doing right instead of wrong. This is not a story of love and hate. This is not a story of falling in love. This is a story of doing what needs to be done to survive, no matter who gets hurt along the way. This is a story that begins fifty years from today.


	2. Chapter One

  
Chapter One

The rain clapped against Loki’s bedroom window, and the thunder reverberated through his skull whenever it’d strike. The days were getting harsher, he knew it. He opened his eyes to the window next to his bed and looked out at the scavengers with buckets held high above their heads, waiting for the rain water to fill it. Loki grimaced, he’d hate to be one of them, fighting for their life, fighting for any bit of scrap they could get.

Loki wished to go back to sleep, but found it difficult with the assaulting thunder and lightning, so instead stood from his bed, put on a green robe and walked down the stairs for breakfast. It was too early for anyone else to be up, so Loki crept through the hallways of the house to the kitchen, going to the fridge for some form of nutrition. After settling on a ripe plum, he closed the fridge, looking at the colorful piece of paper hung there by a magnet.

Thor’s Birthday.

Loki hissed quietly to himself and turned around, angrily biting into his fruit as he walked into the living room. The fire was sizzling in the stone fire place, the embers dying down, the last tongues of flame trying to lick up into the air. Loki thought back to his last birthday, almost forgotten had Frigga not reminded Odin of it. They’d drunk wine and had a small feast, which only led to an outburst on Loki’s part which started an argument between himself and Odin. Loki drank the rest of his night away in his room, only coming out after two days to get some sustenance other than alcohol.

He didn’t remember what he’d said or if he’d take it back if he could, and frankly he didn’t want to. Thor’s last birthday was advertised much the same as it was being this year, a praise on the fridge, a beautiful cake ordered in, a feast surrounded with Thor’s friends.

Loki stopped chewing immediately. He remembered something. This year was Thor’s thirtieth birthday. This could very well be Thor’s last year alive. Loki’s lip curled into a wicked grin as he finished the fruit and spit the pit into the fire place.

“You shouldn’t do that you know, it’s real hell for the help to clean up,” a voice said from behind Loki’s seated position on the couch.

He recognized who it belonged to right away, and turned around the face Pepper Potts, her strawberry blonde hair glowing slightly with the light the fire was emanating. “How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me, Potts?” Loki growled, standing from the couch and walking to stand only a foot from Pepper. Loki had always liked Pepper, she had a side to her that was much like himself, although she did get quite annoying with her pathetic ‘crush’ on him. They’d known each other for years, and she’d always been the help and nothing more. Although Loki couldn’t say that if she’d been at the same rank as her that it’d have changed his feelings. Loki didn’t know what happened to Pepper’s parents, only that when he was seven years old she arrived on their doorstep begging for a home. Odin, being ever so kind, let her in with the condition of her service to them. What a kind old soul.

Odin was the first to find riches out of the family tree, and he’d found it when he was quite young, only about twenty. They’d already started to implant fake hearts into people by the time Odin was born, but no one had any way of knowing that this boy would come across millions later in life. Otherwise Loki’s sure he’d have been gone by now.

However, the fact that Loki and Thor were born when Odin was rich, only made them anxious, knowing that they most likely had hearts with defects. Frigga would then inherit the money instead of Loki or Thor, and eventually she’d die, maybe it’d take a little longer but SHIELD and Fury would wait. Only a matter of time they used to say.

“It’s not sneaking unless you’re not paying attention,” Pepper retorted, her tone strong and her eyebrow raised slightly.

Loki smirked and leaned in to lay his lips next to her ear base, feeling her shiver against the touch he’d rather give her. “Now since when don’t I pay attention? I’d say you were trying to get here without my notice. Watch me, perhaps? Such a naughty little stalker you are,” Loki murmured, biting her earlobe carefully before pulling away to lock eyes with her. “Now let me say it again. How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me, Potts?”

Pepper’s breath was coming out shaky and unsure, but her face remained the same. “I’m sorry, Mister Laufeyson. I’ll be sure to cough next time,” Pepper said sarcastically before spinning and leaving the room. Loki smiled, maybe he did like Pepper. She was more daring than the rest, more willing to play than the rest.

The help lived in the attic of the mansion, but there was only Pepper, Peggy, and Jane. Three girls who did well. The mansion was huge, and right on the edge of the city, but they never seemed to escape the beggars. Odin had ordered for the house to be built soon after Loki came into the family, and it was large enough for many more than the seven of them. Thor and Loki had their rooms and bathrooms on the second floor, up the staircase that led from the kitchen. The kitchen was surrounded by the living room and dining area. There was a small set of stairs that was next to Thor’s room that led to the third layer, which held Frigga and Odin’s room and their bathroom, and lastly a crawl space that was the entrance of the attic.

Loki walked back into the kitchen with the intention to return to his bedroom, but was stopped by Thor stuffing his face at the kitchen table, various breakfast items like bacon, eggs, and fruit, surrounding him. His hair was in a small pony tail and his eyes spoke that he’d just woken. He was wearing a too fit white tee shirt and plaid pajama pants, but he looked every bit as much the brawn of Thor as he ever did.

“Hello brother,” Thor said, putting down his slice of bacon to greet the younger of the two.

“Salutations,” Loki replied. Figuring he wasn’t about to get out of this conversation anytime soon, he sat on the chair across from Thor. “How is your birthday going? I see the annual fliers have been placed,” Loki said, letting his eyes flick to the piece of paper on the fridge.

Thor shrugged, his eyes now cast down onto his plate. Loki continued to taunt. “Are you nervous, brother?” He whispered.

Thor didn’t look up, but Loki saw him tense. “Why should I be?”

“Oh I do not know, maybe that today is your thirtieth birthday, brother,” Loki hissed, repeating the word he so little used only to make Thor more worried. “You must be slightly anxious. For today could very well be your-”

“Stop, Loki!” Thor shouted, slamming his fist onto the table and glaring at his younger brother angrily. “And do not call me brother when you’ve made it very clear you wish not to be referred to as such.”

“But what if it’s your last day, brother? What if this is my way of forgiving you, letting you in again, brother?” Loki continued, his green eyes pouring into Thor’s blue, his teeth bared behind his thin lips. “What if I said I was going to miss you, brother?”

“Loki, shut up!” Thor screamed, his eyes brimming with tears. Loki almost would have felt bad if not that it felt so good to watch his brother fall to pieces over the words he’d say.

“Ooh, feisty are we? I guess we’ll just see how this day turns out then,” Loki said, standing and walking near Thor to pat a falsely reassuring hand on his shoulder before heading up the stairs. Loki would never admit that sometimes he did wish Thor was still his brother, he wished they could get along like they used to. But then he remembered how amazing it felt to be in control of Thor only by his words, when Thor was in control of him over everything else.

He got to the top of the stairs and passed Odin, not saying a word, just going to his bedroom. He flicked the lights on and sat down on his bed, picking up a Shakespeare novel that he’d been recently reading. He found it hard to focus on however, too many thoughts were running through his head.

What if Thor actually did pass today? What if he was given a defective heart, a heart that would kill itself? What if they’d done the same to Loki? Loki’d heard stories of SHIELD planting defective hearts in rich people as to take their fortune for themselves. He could understand if they thought eliminating the line of inheritance from Odin would get them money. But if they killed Thor, they’d kill Loki, too.

Loki’s twenty five, has five more years, but five years can go by extremely fast. Loki’d always wanted to get his portion of the inheritance money, wanted to take it and get away, get far away from this house that he hadn’t been allowed to escape. He wasn’t going to die without getting it. He put his book back down and returned down the stairs, hoping that maybe Frigga’d be awake by now. He passed Thor and Odin discussing who Thor wanted to have over for the party, and Loki was secretly thankful that Thor hadn’t tattled on Loki.

Loki was almost to the other room, when Odin’s god forsaken voice sounded. “Loki, come here.”

Loki clenched his fists and turned around, facing Odin with his lips tight. “Will you be attending Thor’s party tonight?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question. “Why the hell would I want to?”

“Because Thor has just told me that you were referring to him as ‘brother’ as some sort of forgiveness,” Odin said and Loki caught eyes with Thor who was smiling triumphantly.

“You can’t even fight your own battles can you?” Loki hissed to Thor, his teeth bared and his eyes narrowed.

Thor just shrugged stupidly and Loki looked back to Odin. “I won’t be attending.”

“So be it,” Odin said, turning back to the prodigal son and waving Loki away. Loki went to the fire and waited for hours before the guests arrived.

There was Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif, Thor’s friends who Loki hated with every fiber of his being. Of course they’d decided to make Loki sit down by them on the couch while they told merry stories of themselves and Thor from years ago. Sif and Hogun kept mostly to themselves, and Loki always enjoyed that about them, even when he’d hear Sif and Thor across the hallway at night. Volstagg was large and irritable, and he’d always drunk more than the rest, and ended up spilling more than the rest as well. Fandral was Loki’s least favorite, his overly homosexuality ways always trying to attach himself to Loki. Loki was gay, but Fandral was the last man he’d ever be interested in. Loki had to refrain from spitting in Fandrals’ overly suggestive face more than once over the course of the evening.

It was midnight before anything happened.

Thor’s laughter suddenly stopped, his eyes growing wide and alarmed, pained as he clutched at his chest. Loki seemed to be the only one who noticed Thor’s expression, but didn’t say anything, only waited. Eventually Sif caught on, running to Thor’s side and asking what was wrong.

“Just a bit of stomach problems, must have been the meat,” Thor assured, but his eyes were speaking otherwise and his hand was clawing at his chest.

Hogun stood from where he was seated next to Fandral and made his way to Thor, placing two fingers at the pulse point on his neck. Thor was squirming and moaning, sweat pouring down his face in sheets.

Odin and Frigga came to his side but there was no use, you could see the blackness spreading under his skin and showing against his hands and cheeks. Thor screamed and pushed everyone trying to help him out of the way, ripping off his shirt and pounding his fists against his chest, trying to beat the blackness away. Loki saw it all coil into a ball against his heart, and whispered the last hurtful things to his brother.

“Happy birthday, Thor.”

Thor screamed once more before going limp, his mouth dripping a small amount of the sludge. Sif started to cry and held Thor’s lifeless body, and even Odin let a few tears glisten on his cheeks.

Loki just watched, too overwhelmed with what had just happened to even really react. And something else exploded into his mind after he watched his brother being loaded into an ambulance an hour later. He was next.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often this will be updated, but I hope I'll be able to do it often :)


End file.
